Ribonucleic acid (RNA) is useful in a variety of applications, including cDNA library construction and the analysis of gene expression via sequencing, digital amplification, northern blotting, microarray hybridization, or RT-PCR. Each of these applications typically requires storage or handling of the RNA in an aqueous solution phase. However, RNA is naturally unstable in aqueous solution, and care must be taken to ensure that the quality of an RNA sample is sufficiently maintained for these applications. For example, care must be taken to protect RNA from degradation by RNase enzymes. Additionally, RNA can degrade through a variety of enzyme-independent mechanisms, including autocatalytic degradation. In some cases, compounds or conditions necessary for downstream processing of the RNA can increase RNA degradation. For example, the presence of free or chelated divalent cations in the solution can increase the degradation of RNA via enzymatic or non-enzymatic mechanisms, yet such divalent cations can be necessary to achieve desired enzyme catalysis and/or hybridization reactions. As another example, heat can also increase the degradation of RNA via enzymatic or non-enzymatic mechanisms, yet such heat can be a necessary component of an RNA analysis method.